


Closing the Gap

by ArtsDisease



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Haircuts, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, atem just doesn't really show up, god i love this ship so much, highschool, i may write another chapter for this? idk, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsDisease/pseuds/ArtsDisease
Summary: Yuugi needs a hair cut. Jounouchi has some barbers scissors. Simple as that.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 5





	Closing the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> You know when barbers are kinda touchy-feely with your face and hair when giving you a haircut? I don't like it very much. So now I either cut my hair myself or get someone close to me to do it. This fic is inspired by that.

Yuugi, fresh out the shower, was looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had never exactly felt confident with his appearance, wide violet eyes stared back at him, gaze trailing down to thin lips and round cheeks. He sighed. Was his hair getting too long? It was beginning to brush his shoulders, and he was having trouble styling it up recently. His train of thought was interrupted by a loud knock at his bedroom door followed by shouting,

‘Oi Yuge! If you don’t hurry I’m leavin’ without ya!’ echoed a familiar voice.

Jonouchi practically lived at the Mouto household these days. Not that Yuugi was complaining. He scrambled to put a shirt on, slicking his hair up as quick as possible. Lastly, set the millennium puzzle around his neck.

‘Okay okay! I’m done now!’ he said, practically stumbling out the bathroom into his room to see Jonouchi sprawled out on his bed, reading one of his comics. His uniform was messy, shirt slightly crumpled under his navy gakuran which was sporting a few holes and missing its buttons. His golden hair was windswept, bangs coving part of his face, which was focused on one of Yuugi’s Zombire comics he had borrowed from Hanasaki a couple of weeks ago. His head shot up and he gave Yuugi the biggest grin, it was as if the world got a little warmer and brighter each time he smiled like that.

‘I thought you’d never come outta bathroom dude. We probably have to run to make it in time.’

Yuugi snapped out of his train of thought then winced at the idea of having to run to school. Jonouchi noticing his discomfort thought for a few seconds then said

‘How’s about we make it a game, loser buys the other lunch’

Yuugi didn’t have time to answer as Jonouchi had already set off, loudly flying down the stairs of the game shop cackling, proud of his headstart. The smaller boy rushed to grab his bag to follow Jonouchi. What was he playing at! Jou knew that his athletic ability much exceeded his own and that he could never pass up a game. They both shouted their goodbyes to Sugoroku then hurried off into the streets of domino

It was a quiet autumn morning. The city had yet to fully wake up, leaves settled on the pavement, waiting to be swept away. Sun peeked through buildings and the air smelt fresh. The two boys tore through the tranquil quiet like a gust of wind.

‘You bastard! You’ll pay for this Katsuya!’ he panted while trying to catch up. To which the other boy only laughed loudly. The sound echoed into the empty streets.

‘I think you'll find _you're_ the one who is going to be paying! Hmmm, I was thinking of my favourite bento today or maybe something from the lunch hall.’

As they ran, Yuugi couldn’t help but smile, every day he seemed to fall further in love with his best friend. He wanted to hold him, to draw him close, to kiss him, hug him, hold hands, be intimate with him, run his fingers through his hair, to play games with him forever. He just needed to catch up.

It always felt like this, like Jonouchi was just a few paces ahead as if he could stretch his hand out and grab him. But missed every time. But just like this dim morning in Domino city, he knew he was going to keep running after him. Well, if he hadn’t gotten air stuck in his throat and began a long coughing fit a few metres away from the school gates. He keeled over, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. At this rate, he would lose and not make it to school on time.

The blond boy to turned, running back towards his friend.

‘Man, I didn’t think it would be that hard to run to school. Or are you just trying to make me feel bad for making you run’ he said, smiling, while enthusiastically slapping the middle of Yuugi’s back. To which he appreciated the sentiment, but it wasn’t exactly helping, leading to more coughing.

‘Oh geez dude, we can both pay for lunch if that’s what you want. Didn’t think you were THAT broke. While he spoke, Yuugi managed to overcome the coughing fit. He seized the opportunity to jog the last few metres to the gate. Smirking to himself as he did so and turning back to face Jonouchi.

‘You damn cheat! I bet you did that whole coughing thing on purpose to win. Damn king of games.’ Jonouchi huffed as he caught up.

‘The coughing was real, sorry Jouno. I had to, hope you brought enough money for two lunches’

Classes were the same as usual, Honda and Jou tried not to fall asleep on their work, Anzu actually paid attention, her notes properly organised (as she knew full well that the others would want to borrow them to copy from after). Yuugi spent most of his classes staring out the window or scrawling games on his paper. All his notebooks filled with games of noughts and crosses, dots and boxes and battleship rather than actual notes. Words blurred together and lessons slipped by.

Lunchtime. Yuugi and Jou were on their way to the nearby convenience store. Jou was grumbling slightly as he counted out the change in his wallet. The pennies clinking softly in his palm.

'You don't have to buy me lunch you know, I have some money in my bag'

The blond boy's face fell and for a moment Yuugi thought he may have said something horribly wrong. They locked eyes, Jou's expression serious.

'Yuugi, I am a man of my word, I will buy you a sandwich even if it costs me my last 100 yen.'

He was back to his usual beaming self which caused Yuugi to let out the breath he had been holding. After buying two sandwiches from the store, the blond boy caught up to him in the street again. He swore Jou was going to be the death of him one day. It felt like he knew just how to lead Yuugi on, made him feel so many things at once. One moment he was happy then crying then confused. Every day was so fun. He was caught up in his whirlwind and never wanted to leave.

Oh man, why was he thinking about this embarrassing stuff so much today anyway? Out of reflex, he spun his head to the side, heat crawling up his face. Was it always this hot in Autumn?

Suddenly, a hand reached out to him, gently pushing his blond bangs back from his face.

'Are you okay Yuge? You've gone kinda uh...quiet' Jou spoke, his tone a little softer than usual. The touch felt like electric shooting down Yuugi's body, he craved more, he wanted to grab the hand and draw it back to his face but managed to push those thoughts to the back of his head.

'Anyway dude, that reminds me, your hair is gettin' longer huh? I can barely see your face under your bangs. Probably time to get it cut soon.'

'You're right. Although I feel so awkward going to the barbers. Something about having a stranger touch my hair and face for a whole hour just-' he shuddered. Yuugi tried to be as outgoing as possible, but the introvert in him just couldn't stand going to the barbers. His grandpa would always offer to cut his hair but he knew that meant placing a bowl over his head and just hacking away at anything under it with kitchen scissors. He shuddered again. Glad that his friends didn't know him for that period of his life. Jounouchi seemed to think for a second as if considering an idea.

'You know, my old man never gave a crap about sending me to barbers or salons or whatever so I grew up cutting my own hair, I've got some decent scissors and well... I could do it for you?' the taller boy said, with only the hint of a waver in his voice. The tips of his ears becoming slightly pink.

 _'...Sure'_ Yuugi said quietly.

'Yeah! you're right! It's a dumb idea anyway! I don't- wait did you just say yes?' Yuugi nodded 'Oh. Okay. Well, let's do it at your house! I'll grab my stuff and head over tonight. See you at six!'

The bell rung and Jou had practically run away, leaving Yugi stood outside the school, stunned, still holding his uneaten sandwich. Was Jouno always this... flustered about anything? His mind flashed back to the time Anzu had accidentally got ahold of his copy of _'Hardon Paradice'_ and he had to plead for it back without revealing its contents. That was probably the last time he saw Jounochi act like he just had. He chuckled at the memory.

Six o'clock rolled around quickly. It was dark out and raining lightly. The soft sound pattered on his bedroom window. Yuugi had changed into a comfortable back short-sleeved shirt and his usual leather trousers. He paced his room feeling nervous? Really? 'It's just a haircut! Pull yourself together Yuugi' he thought to himself. Then, as if on cue the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it for you Jii-chan!' Yuugi shouted while making his way towards the door. Behind it stood Jounochi, slightly damp from the light rain outside. He was dressed in an old shirt with a faded Astro boy design on and a pair of faded blue jeans, holding a black bag up, smiling.

'Your personal hairdresser here at your service sir' he mocked a posh accent and bowed slightly causing Yuugi to snort.

'Just come in Jou' He gestured to let Jounochi pass.

Jounouchi sat on the rough carpet of Yuugis bedroom floor, the bag brought was impressive. Different scissors, spray bottles, straighteners pins and clips had all been messily emptied onto the floor.

'Where did you get all this stuff from' Yuugi wondered out loud, setting down some tea for them both on the dresser.

Jou looked up 'Well when I mentioned I cut my own hair to Shizuka, an' she decided to send me all this.' He lazily gestured towards the pile on the floor 'Not that I mind though, it makes things easier and free shit is always appreciated. Sit down and I'll wet your hair for you.

Yuugi complied, idly sitting down opposite the taller boy. They were a similar height when sitting, almost eye level. Jou took the bottle of water and started gently combing through the smaller boys hair. He seemed really focused on doing a good job. Yuugi felt dumb for getting excited every time his nimble fingers brushed his cheek or his forehead. Or when they carefully massaged his scalp. Jou smelt like rainwater and burnt wood. He just wanted to bury his face into his chest and take it in. Then Jou hit a particular spot while massaging his scalp which caused Yuugi to make a slight sound from his throat and close his eyes.

Is it a bad time to think about what else his hands could do? Probably, but that doesn't stop Yuugis mind from wondering and maybe even fantasising about everything he wanted those hands to do to him. This was definitely God's way of testing him. Look at the boy struggle to keep his damn composure in front of his best friend who's just trying to do him a favour!

But while the smaller boy was lost in thought the other was trying very very hard to stay focused. Which was becoming increasingly difficult every time Yuugi leant into or reacted to his touch. I mean he pretty much moaned and closed his eyes which sent Jounochi straight off the edge.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and gathered up all the courage he could muster the closed the gap between them. It was a faint kiss, their lips only touched for a second before Jounochi immediately recoiled. Almost dropping the scissors in his hand panic rising as Yuugi's eyes shot open.

'Did you just...'

'I'm sorr-'

Before he could finish his apology Yuugi had lunged back at Jounouchi. cupping his face with both hands and practically smashing their lips together. It was awkward, teeth hitting teeth. Their position wasn't quite right either but none of that mattered. It was fucking magical. This time it was Jounochis turn to be surprised. This meant they felt the same way? It was mutual? Fuck. He might cry. He never thought this day would come. He felt once again reassured when they pulled away and Yuugi also had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

'I love you, Katsuya'

'I love you too, Yuugi'

Yuugi leant in again, slower this time. Instead of a kiss, he rested his head into the crook of Jounochi's neck. Every bone in his body just wanted to give Jou everything right there and then. But for now, he slipped his hands round Jounouchi's wait and just _took him in_. It was as if he fit just right in Jou's arms. His exposed neck was soft and warm, unlike the scratchy carpet. He could hear his pulse through his shirt and was comforted by the pace matching his own.

He had dreamt of this day for so long. So damn long.

Their hands intertwined. Jounouchi's hands were rough and worn, with a few scars scattered over the skin which contrasted with Yuugi's paler more slender hands. But it felt so right. As if they weren't fated to do anything but sit tangled on the floor of Yuugi's bedroom on that quiet day in Autumn.

Yuugi knew who was going to be cutting his hair from that point onwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write another chapter for this. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Comments and kudos are always appriciated :)


End file.
